Ao Yaiya
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: あおやいや (Aoyaiya – The first two syllables of his name sound like (áo dài – Vietnamese long dress) The “ya” is to sound like (giả - fake) in Vietnamese) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: PANloid - 2nd of PANloid series Division 1. MODEL: A0 - Represents his name, "Ao". |- | align="center"|GENDER | Male | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ai Yaiya (Twin Sister) Tsux Namine (Sibling) Alto Colony (Brother) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_Sanne Ni Sanne] (Cousin) [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Luo_Tianyi Luo Tianyi] (Admires) |- | align="center"|AGE |8 | align="center"|GENRE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'The PANloid Bread Bowl' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 89 lbs (40 kg) | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Slapstick, Baseball Bat' | align="center"|CREATOR |'MewKwota' [http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/ DA] [http://www.youtube.com/user/MewKwota YT] |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'3'10" (117 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'MewKwota' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | ORIGINAL ART[http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/art/Ao-and-Ai-Yaiya-Concept-Art-260570701 CONCEPT ART]DEVIANT ARTCOVER ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | Sept. 17, 2011 (Creation Date) | align="center"|LIKES | Complicated traps, Sea lions, Lollipops, Playing jokes, Baseball | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |[http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=ao+yaiya&oq=ao+yaiya YOUTUBE] |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | May 27, 2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Bad jokes, Getting scolded, Ventriloquists, Knock-knock jokes, Shota/Lolicon | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey50sP5HlQg "Meteor"] |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Ao is the younger of the Yaiya twins, he is often seen carrying something that can be used to easily swing at someone, making him appear unpredictable on his actions. He often appears to be pouting, and acts distant around new faces. In truth, Ao gets very little attention from others for his actions, and so his pessimistic behavior is the result of built-up insecurities and low self-esteem. Ao feels that even as a singing robot, he does not have a lot to call himself special. When hurt, he yells, "Aiee!"-- in reference to Ai. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Sky blue. Short and flat at the end, almost like a bowl-cut. Eye color: Light blue. Outfit: A sky-blue-colored suit with baggy shorts, and a black-and-white coat. *'Headgear'- Black headphones with a yellow crescent at the sides. Speaker-mic included. *'Gloves'- Short, black gloves. *'Shoes'- Long and black with a design similar to the blue suit. *'Other Accessories'- Black bowtie on the coat. Race: Robot Personal Quote: "So what?" Voice Configuration CV - (Current Version: ACT2 Ver2.1) Oto'd by MaryKosmosVer2. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md8OaXAq3vU SAMPLE]] Recommended Flags: Y0F10H10B0 BRE80 CVVC - (Current Version: ACT1 Ver1.0) Includes minimal VCV aliases. Oto'd by MewKwota. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F10H10B0 BRE80 Ao's voicebank is available by contacting his creator, MewKwota, through any of her two contacts above. Ao can also be downloaded here. Usage Clause The full version the Usage Clause can be found on the PANloid Official Site. USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Ao Yaiya's voicebank without approved permission from MewKwota. Fanart of fanfiction including Ao Yaiya does not require permission. Altering Ao Yaiya's design or character is allowed without approved permission from MewKwota, and are considered unofficial by default. Fanmades, genderbends, pitchloids, or recolors of Ao are strictly forbidden. It is preferred by MewKwota that Ao is not paired romantically with other PANloids. Do not impersonate Ao 's creator, and remember to credit MewKwota when using Ao. Do not use Ao to offend any other UTAU creator. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Do not use Ao for any form of commercial usage without permission from MewKwota. CONTENT Do not use Ao for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT Depictions of Ao Yaiya in extremely sexual situations are strictly forbidden. However, depictions of extreme violence are allowed. Proper censorship or disclaimers are encouraged, and are left in the responsibility of the producer. Questions about Ao's usage with certain works can be asked by contacting MewKwota. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Ao Yaiya's creator, MewKwota. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:North America Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Profile pages needing cleanup Category:Voicebanks from Vietnam